Kenshin el pervertido
by Neo cristal Serenity
Summary: La historia mas loka de FF!rnAoshi, Kenshin, Saitou, Sano y Hiko de una manera que NUNCA los veras. LEANRISA GARANTIZADA!
1. Kenshin el roba pantaletas

Hola! Este es mi primer intento en Rurouni Kenshin.........Espero que les guste  
  
Disclaimer, Como se habran dado cuenta yo no soy dueña de Rurouni Kenshin, Es el genio N. Watsuki so DONT SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin El Pervertido  
  
Era una mañana hermosa, tan pero tan hermosa que  
  
Aoshi se sintio inspirado para irse a  
  
............................................................................ .............  
  
............................................................................ ......  
  
meditar.  
  
Kenshin lavaba ropa como de costumbre. Sano aburrido  
  
fue a ver lo que hacia su gran amigo y confidente;  
  
Kenshin. Se fue muy callado por detras del rurouni, se  
  
sorprendio al ver lo que el hacia.  
  
Lavaba ropa; si; pero se percato de las prendas escojidas.  
  
Era la ropa interior mas sensual de Kaoru. Kenshin la  
  
observaba pensativo........muy pensativo. De pronto dijo  
  
en voz alta, ¿Lo hare o no lo hare?  
  
Sano se sorprendio y se alejo asustado. ¿Era Kenshin un  
  
pervetido? 


	2. Las pantaletas de Kaoru

Kenshin El Pervertido  
Cap #1  
  
Sano caminaba por el dojo, pensando en el suceso que acababa de pasar. De pronto vio la luz, la luz del filo de la shinai de Kaoru.  
  
Sanosuke Sagara!! ¿ Donde carajo está mi ropa interior? pregunto una Kaoru infernal.  
  
Oro!!  
  
¡¿DONDE ESTA?!  
  
Pues no sé, preguntale a Kenshin, estoy seguro que él sabe.  
  
Kenshin es un Santo, un ángel, un martir, Como.......................  
  
En ese momento entró el pobre Samurai  
  
¿Cómo, cómo, cómo Puedes tener mis panties en las manos!!!!!. dijo una kaoru estatica  
  
Ves, te lo dije! Mapache . Se defendió Sano  
  
OrO ¿ Qué pasa aquí ?  
  
Kenshin, ¿ Te estás llevando mi ropa interior para tu cuarto ?  
  
Oro!  
  
Chequéalo..........a lo mejor la tiene puesta.  
  
Sr. Sano....¿Como puede decir eso?..dijo kenshin retrocediendo.  
  
Vamos Kenshin, bájate el pantalón. dijo Kaoru aprovechando la ocasión  
  
Kenshin avergonzado se bajó los pantalones y  
  
tenía....................................................................... ............................................................................ ...........................  
  
UNA PANTALETA DE KAORU PUESTA!!!!!  
  
A Sano, Kaoru y Yahiko (que había entrado a la habitación) se le calleron las bocas al piso y empezaron a rodar por el piso de la risa, el pobre rurouni tenía ganas de morirse....  
  
Hiko al escuchar la risería entró y al ver a su alumno gritó.  
  
¡ Bien Hecho ! A lo mejor así le quitas la virginidad a Kaoru !  
  
QUE!!!!!! dijo Kaoru  
  
Niña, así empezaron mis aventuras más extraordinarias!  
  
¡CALLENSE! ¡MIS OIDOS!! Yahiko empezo a correr por el dojo como un loco mientras Sano le sangraba la nariz y Kenshin no se quedaba a tras.  
  
Miren mis hermosas manos, es una carta de Kioto. Dijo Hiko.  
  
Kaoru la cojió en sus manos y leyó  
  
Queridos Amigos:  
  
Están invitados a un pool party Kaoru trae tu traje de baño y Kenshin mejor no traigas nada. Sano traete Spray que la ultima vez no me sobro y YAhiko Cuidate. Si ven a la MAESTRA Hiko, invitenla. Ah Y a la zorra! Att, Misao y Cubito de Hielo Shinomori. 


	3. Desnudo en la playa

Este Capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi mejor loca todo el mundo Cleoru Misumi. Amante de Kenshin y fanatica #1 de la serie!  
  
DISCLAIMER: RUROUNI KENSHIN PERTENECEN A N. WATSUKI NO A MI!!!!!!!!  
  
ES DIA ESTABA CALIENTE, ASI LO DIVISABA AOSHI; CLARO QUE NO ERA LA  
  
TEMPERATURA SINO EL PANORAMA.  
  
MISAO, MEGUMI, TOKYO. KAORU Y HIKO ESTAN COGIENDO UN BRONCEADO ANTES DE  
  
METERSE AL AGUA.  
  
TOKIO VESTIA UN TRAJE BANNO COMPLETO COLOR ROJO, MEGUMI UNO DE DOS  
  
PIESAS COLOR VIOLETA, MISAO Y KAORU AMBAS TENIAN UNOS BIKINIS BLANCOS, Y  
  
HIKO UN G-STRING COLOR AZUL( FANATICAS NO MUERAN POR FAVOR ).  
  
ESO ES ASQUEROSO DECIA AOSHI EN SU MENTE CUANDO MIRO A HIKO PERO SE VOLVIO  
  
SU MIRADA A MISAO.  
  
TANTO QUE A CRECIDO MI PEQUENA TANTO. CLARO QUE NO SE REFERIA A SU  
  
ESTATURA.  
  
EL BATTOSAI SALIO DE LA CABANA Y CAYO AL SUELO AL VER EL INTERESANTE  
  
PANORAMA Y SANO SE FUE CORRIENDO A PERDIRLE A LAS CHICAS QUE LE UNTARAN  
  
BLOQUEADOR SOLAR.  
  
AOSHI DECIDIO PARARSE DE LA SILLA Y METERSE A LA PLAYA.  
  
SE PUSO ALFRENTE DE LAS CHICAS Y EMPEZO A DESVERTIRSE. LAS CHICAS MIRABAN  
  
CON ESPECIAL EMPENO EN ESPECIAL MISAO. AOSHI SE QUITO LA CAMISA, SUS  
  
MARAVILLOSOS MUSCULOS QUEDARON AL AIRE. SU PIEL MORENA SE VEIA  
  
MARAVILLOSA PARA COMÉRSELA. ( ESO PENSABA MISAO ). LUEGO SE METIO AL AGUA E  
  
INVITO A LOS DEMAS. KENSHIN RESUSITO BAJO . ESTABA PECULIARMENTE TAPADO.  
  
QUITATE LA ROPA COMO TE LO ENSENE! GRITABA HIKO DESDE LAS SILLAS. SANOSUKE  
  
TRAJO UN RADIO Y LO PUSO EN PLAY LA MUSICA SONABA ASI:  
  
Its getting got in here  
  
So take off all your clothes  
  
Im getting so hot I will  
  
Take my clothes off. ( Nelly no mias )  
  
KENSHIN ROJO DE LA VERGUENZA SE EMPEZO A QUITAR LA ROPA DE MODO SENSUAL  
  
HACIENSO MOVIMIENTOS FUERA DE LO COMUN . A KAORU SE LE BROTARON LOS OJOS  
  
Y LE EMPEZARON A SALIR BABITAS. LAS MUJERES MIRABAN DIVERTIDAS, AOSHI Y  
  
SANOSUKE TENIAN GANAS DE VOMITAR, JAHIKO ESTABA MUERTO DE LA RISA Y HIKO  
  
MIRABA ORGULLOSO SU ALUMNO. A LO ULTIMO KENSHIN SE QUEDO EN UNA DE LAS  
  
PANTALETAS DE KAORU PERO DE  
  
PRONTO...................................................................... ........................................................... SE  
  
QUEDO SIN NADA.  
  
KAORU SE DESAMALLO JUNTO A LAS DEMAS Y AOSHI SALIO DEL AGUA A MATARLO  
  
POR PERVERTIDO, SU POBRE MISAO HABIA PERDIDO SU VIRGINIDAD VISUAL. LA UNICA  
  
DESPIERTA QUE FUE TOKIO MIRABA CON LASTIMA AL SAMURAI MIENTRAS DECIA:  
  
POBRECITO NO TIENE NI POMPIS ( PARTE TRACERA) Y ESTA TAN HINCHITO, EN  
  
REALIDAD NECESITAR UN BRONCEADO. DEBERÍAN VER A SAITO ESO SI ES UN MACHO.  
  
KENSHIN ENTRA AL AGUA LE GRITO SANOSUKE. EL POBRE SE FUE CORRIENDO  
  
MIENTRAS AOSHI LO PERSEGUIA PARA MATARLO.  
  
PROXIMO CAPITULO  
  
LOS TRAJE BANOS TRASPARENTES, KENSHIN SE PERVIERTE MENTALMENTE.......  
  
ARIGATO, SI QUIEREN CAPITULO TIENE QUE HABER REVIEWS. CHAO. PERDONEN POR LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS. 


	4. Los traje baños del problema, Todos al a...

Este capitulo escrito por Segunda vez en esta noche a las 12.30 Am viendo el capitulo de Inu Yasha que  
  
se me esta pasando pero gracias a la tecnología no tendré problema, Se lo dedico a la autora detrás de otra  
  
autora Jessia y a las personas que me dejaron reviews Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin el pervertido  
  
Un capitulo de estos  
  
Luego del maravilloso despliegue de la belleza corporal de Aoshi y el maravilloso despliegue del traserito  
  
de nuestro querido Kenshin al fin los del Kenshin gumi y los que no eran del Kenshin gumi se decidieron  
  
meter al agua pacíficamente. Tokio se dedico a cuidar a Yahiko ya que no sabia nadar, Sanosuke se metió  
  
a lo profundo de las aguas con una máscara para poder ver a las chicas por debajo del agua, Hiko  
  
aconsejaba a Kenshin y Aoshi estaba meditando dentro del agua con su musculoso pecho al aire. ( Estoy  
  
delirando )  
  
Kenshin lo hiciste bien pero tienes que mover mas esas caderas hijo! Le aconsejaba Hiko a su ya desnudo  
  
alumno que ya estaba apunto de morir de una hipotermia.  
  
Kaoru vamos a buscar la comida ya los muchachos tienen hambre, Kaoru y Misao se dirigieron a la orilla,  
  
y sintieron que todos los ojos del mundo estaban posados en ellas.  
  
QUE *(# TENEMOS ENCIMA!!!!! UN MONO! Gritaba Kaoru enojada.  
  
Sanosuke salió del agua, las miro de arriba a bajo y dijo  
  
Comadreja, Mapache, no sabia que estaban taaan desesperadas.  
  
Juzgando por la mirada de Aoshi y Kenshin las muchachas sabían que  
algo iba mal.  
  
Se miraron ellas mismas, no eran sus trajes de baño blancos?, ahora  
eran trasparentes.  
  
Kaoru y Misao se fueron a correr mientras Kenshin y Aoshi salieron del  
agua persiguiéndolas.  
  
Kaoru ahí voy!!!!!!!!!!! Gritaba un lunático Kenshin  
  
Me canse de la meditación me he decidido, te amo Misao chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gritaba un un ( indescriptible ) Aoshi.  
  
Así me gusta que sean atrevidos arrrrg.. Decía un orgulloso Hiko  
  
Ta tan!!!!!!!!!!! Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo aun que es muy cortito, REVIEW, Próximo  
  
capitulo.................................................................... ......................................................  
  
Juego de Truth or Dare ( los que no entiendan el juego lo explico en el próximo capitulo ) y mucha bebida.................titulado.........................................  
  
Mucha bebida para Aoshi y Kenshin es malo, Aoshi se une al Club de Kenshin y Hiko................... 


	5. Aoshi se une al club, Sano y Megumi son ...

Gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado en esta historia dándome reviews en especial a mi mejor amiga en el mundo Cleoru Misumi ( Nanet ) y a su hermanita. Gracias!  
  
DISCLAIMER: RUROUNI KENSHIN PERTENECE A N. WATSUKI.  
  
Kenshin y Aoshi los pervertidos  
  
Aoshi me alegro que te hayas unido al club, Decía Hiko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
Gracias!  
  
Tenemos que hacer nuestra promesa, como club, Propuso Kenshin.  
  
Bueno hay vamos!  
  
Nosotros Kenshin Himura y Aoshi Shinomori prometemos obedecer al hermoso,  
perfecto,  
  
honorable, amoroso al sake, el mejor maestro del hiten mitsurugi del  
mundo, el único, el  
  
fabuloso Hiko-sama.  
  
Shhhhhhh cállate Kaoru Sano esta todavía afuera.  
  
Si solo Mi hermoso Aoshi para salvarnos del pervertido de Sano.  
  
De momento las chicas escucharon un estruendo.  
  
Luego escucharon la voz de Megumi.  
  
Maldito Sano, si quieres ligar a alguien lígame a mí.  
  
Megumi, yo solo tu sabes  
  
No nada ven ahora conmigo tengo que enseñarte algo.  
  
Lo que Megumi no sabia era que nuestras dos protagonistas estaban escondidas en la caseta  
  
escuchando Todo.  
  
Escuchaste lo que yo escuche.  
  
Santa macarena SANO Y MEGUMI SON AMANTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
En otro lado..........  
  
Aoshi crees que estos trajes nos quedan bien.  
  
No se pero lo que se es que Hiko nos los compro.  
  
Kenshin miro su vestido y luego miro a Aoshi.  
  
Estaban vestidos con unos Bikinis Rojos con unas capas azules y unas zapatillas amarillas.  
  
Vestidos así y sin pensarlo se fueron a la cuidad ya que según Hiko tenían que aprender a  
  
seducir a mujeres extrañas primero antes que a sus prometidas.  
  
En la cuidad........  
  
Caos, solo caos.  
  
Carros chocaban, hombres corrían y las mujeres se iban a perseguir a los dos hombres vestidos  
  
en capa y bikini.  
  
Aoshi yo creo que es tiempo de hacer nuestra tarea de hoy.  
  
Vamos Himura!  
  
Hiko trajo un radio y lo conecto y empezó a tocar.  
  
/ Im to sexy for my shirt to sexy for my shirt to sexy yeahhh/ ( liricas no mias )  
  
Aoshi reacciono y empezó a mover su caderita y a empezar a quitarse la poca ropa que tenia, Kenshin miraba y cuando Aoshi termino empezó él.  
  
Mujeres caían desmayadas al panorama, la prensa de los periódicos, televisión y radio estaban presentes, los reporteros entrevistaban a Hiko, hasta que hubo que llamar el army que se llevo a los dos hombres ya que las mujeres estaban alocadas.  
  
Lo que nuestros bellos protagonistas no sabían era que sus damiselas estaban viéndolos y no estaban alegres. Hehe.  
  
..................  
  
Reviews Onegai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	6. La aparición de Saito

TENGO UNA ENCUESTA. QUE SANO SE UNA AL CLUB DE HIKO QUE NO SE UNA Y SIGUA SIENDO IGUAL DE CHISTOSO QUE SIEMPRE. OPCION OBLOGATORIA, VOTEN!!!!!  
  
Creo que es una meta imposible pero quiero llegar a los 30 reviews por  
favor cooperen!  
  
Y Gracias a todas esas bellezas de persona que me han dejado reviews!!!  
  
Aquí algunos nombres para recordar, ( para los perdidos )  
  
Zorra- Megumi Takani  
  
Comadreja- Misao Makimachi  
  
Mapache- Kaoru Kamilla  
  
Battosai, el Pelorojo mas bello del anime- Kenshin Himura o Shinta  
  
Cubito de Hielo ( y para mi gusto el mas bello del mundo )- Aoshi Shinomori  
  
El maestro super dotado de belleza y que nunca envejece- Sencillamente Hiko  
  
Cabeza de pollo- Sanosuke Sagara  
  
Patos es lo mismo que gays.... Ahora con el capitulo.................................  
  
^_^! Kenshin y Aoshi los pervertidos  
  
LA VENGANZA DE LAS CHICAS  
  
LA venganza es dulce, verdad Mapache  
Asi es, Comadreja  
  
Kenshin, Aoshi y hasta Hiko estaban sentados en una celda de máxima seguridad, Velados por el  
  
ejercito para prevenir que nuestros desnudos heroes escaparan.  
  
Kenshin cantaba una canción , Hiko planeaba un escape por que su hermoso tracerito no  
  
aguantaba mas el piso y Aoshi solo miraba al techo.  
  
De pronto escucharon las voces mas bellas del universo, ( en ese momento )  
  
AOSHI SHINOMORI! Gritaba una enfurecida Misao  
  
KENSHIN HIMURA! Gritaba una Muy pero que muy enojada Kaoru  
  
HIKO!!!!!!! Gritaron ambas! TIENEN MUCHO QUE EXPLICAR!!!!  
  
Bueno nosotros estamos ustedes saben emm amm Trato de explicar Kenshin antes de desmayarse  
  
al ver los ojos de Kaoru tornándose color ámbar. ( ^_no se nada_^)  
  
Bueno Srtas yo y el Himura este estábamos  
  
stomandoleccionesconhikoparasermassexysperonosarrestaronnospodriansacarporfi s..... an. trato  
  
de explicae Aoshi antes que se desmayara encima de Kenshin, y Hiko les siguió.  
  
Que lindos parecen maricas hay desmayados, nadie los manda por enseñarle sus traseritos  
  
blancos a todas esas mujeres, los deberíamos dejar hay encerados, chorro de  
  
patos!...desgraciados! pero traimos la ayuda de alguien.... . . .  
  
De Quien!!!!!!!!!! Despertaron los tres a la vez....  
  
Shinomori, Battosai, El maestro del estilo Hiten que Vergüenza!  
  
No puedo creerlo, nunca pense ver esto! En que ha quedado la honra de los samuráis de los  
  
grandes guerreros! Y los mas que me da rabia que el battosai este se desnudo enfrente de mi  
  
Tokio!  
  
Policia saquelos de ahí!  
  
Si senor!  
  
Miren si es Saito! Decia Kenshin temblando y señalando  
  
No puede ser y estamos desnudos! NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mi honor!!!!!!!!! Gritaba un atacado por  
  
el llanto Aoshi.  
  
CÁLLENSE!!!!!!! Y SAQUEN SUS TRACEROS DE LA CELDA O LOS MATO A LOS  
  
TRES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vamos Chicas y agarro a Kaoru y a Misao por sus cinturas!!  
  
NOOOO!!!!!! Gritaron los chicos!  
  
El resto de la tarde fue una tragedia.............bueno se imaginan a Aoshi y a Kenshin sin ropa de  
  
rodillas rogando que sus compañeras los perdonen.hehe me gustaria ver eso.....  
  
Tiempo después  
  
Únete a Tokyo le gustara! Le rogaba Hiko a Saito  
  
No!  
  
Te harás mas sexy!  
  
No!  
  
Aprenderás trucos para batallas!  
  
No mentiroso!  
  
Porfis!  
  
No nO no NO NO NO No no no no !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NO SOY TAN BAKA COMO HIMURA Y AOSHI TENGO ESPOSA Y NO ESTOY  
  
DESESPERADO COMO ELLOS!!!!  
  
Yo creo que si, sabes mejorarías en las relaciones se, antes de que Hiko pudiera terminar Saito  
  
lo estaba corriendo para matarlo........ pobre Hiko....................  
  
Y AOSHI Y KENSHIN EN CORO DICEN!!!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
............................................................................ ......................................................................  
  
Gracias por el apoyo y dejen reviews, Saben encontre en la T.V Spirited Away de Mayasaki, so Adios. 


	7. Revolucion de mujeres!

AL FIN AQUI OTRA VEZ!! Perdonen el retraso pero estaba fuera del país, ( EN SERIO) Me encontraba en el 8vo Festival del Folclor internacional de Zacatecas México ( para los que no lo saben soy bailarina) Gracias a toda la gente linda de México, Me encanto la estadía..  
  
Este capitulo se los dedico a todos los hermosos otakus que me mandan review!  
  
Escucho en este momento Dame! De Rurouni Kenshin......se que no les importa (^_^!) ahora vamos a el capitulo!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: RUROUNI KENSHIN ES DE N. WATSUKI. BARNEY NO ME PERTENECE. CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECE Y SAILOR MOON PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUSHI, LOVE HINA NO ME PERTENECE NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Kenshin el Pervertido  
  
La revelación de las mujeres, disculpen Sano, Aoshi y Kenshin...  
  
Sano, Aoshi, Kenshin y Hiko estaban encerrados de por vida en una habitación. Tenian dos opciones salir  
  
y morir a manos de Misao, Kaoru y Saito o quedándose en una habitación viendo Barney con sterio. Sano  
  
gritaba traumatizado en el piso dando vueltas. Kenshin estaba encogido agitándose, Aoshi miraba  
  
friamente a la Tele tratando de asustar al dinosaurio violeta y Hiko miraba a Barney diciendo que queria  
  
ser como el cuando creciera. De momento......  
  
Aoshi: BASTA!!!!!!!!!!!! PREFIERO MORIR A MANOS DE LA CHIKAS AL TENER QUE  
  
SOPORTAR A ESE ESE AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Pues cámbialo de canal!!  
  
Aoshi: Puedo hacer eso?  
  
Sano: Es una misión difícil pero vamos.  
  
Los tres se fueron acercando al televisor suavemente, Hiko se percato de esto.  
  
Hiko: No!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Los cuatro corrieron al televisor estilo película y cayeron sobre el control.  
  
Kenshin: Que es eso....  
  
Sano; Revolutionary Girl Utena....  
  
Hiko: Eso es tenemos que hacer una revolución.  
  
Aoshi: De mujeres!  
  
-------------------------------------------------sin comentarios------------ ----------------------------------------------  
  
Luego de unos segundos...  
  
Hiko: Tenemos que hacer uniformes  
  
Aoshi: Si! Bonitos y de color rosa!!  
  
Kenshin y Sano" SIIII  
  
Luego de unas horas........ la pasarela..  
  
Hoy en nuestra amplia gama de uniformes ( están peor que en CardCaptorSakura)  
  
Hiko vestía in pantalón en tela algodón color púrpura, una camisa de manga larga color amarilla y la capa roja.  
  
Kenshin vestía en tela de lentejuelas camisa con corte V y pantalón campana azules con accesorios platas y rayos en el pelo dorados..  
  
Sano vestía una falda larga mahon anaranjada y una camisa de mangas color verde.  
  
Aoshi vestía el Uniforme de Sailor moon.........con todos y odangos...  
  
Los cuatro: LA REVOLUCION DE LOS PERVERTIDOS!!!  
  
Los cuatro caminaron fuera del cuarto y encontraron a Misao dormida.  
  
Hiko: Aoshi es tu oportunidad...  
  
Aoshi: si!  
  
Misao despertó al sonido de una música estilo disco. Vio un lugar con luces de colores y un tubo.  
  
En eso apareció Aoshi.  
  
Misao: 0__0!!!! QUE DIABLOS ES ESO AOSHI SHINOMORI!! PARECES UN MISMO MARICON!!!  
  
Aoshi: No te preocupes mi Misao, Es un regalo para ti...Musica maestro!!  
  
Es ese momento Aoshi empezó a desnudarse y a dar vueltas en el tubo.  
  
Misao se quedo atónita en ese momento entro Saito.  
  
Saito: Misao los chicos y battosai esca.....QUE DIABLOS SHINOMORI!! NOOO MIS OJOS ME  
  
QUEDARE TRAUMATIZADO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA!!!  
  
Misao: --------  
  
Saito: MEJOR CORRE SHINOMORI VAS A MORIR DESNUDO O NO!!!  
  
Aoshi: Ahí!!!  
  
Haci se fueron corriendo Aoshi desnudito ( QUIEN NO QUISIERA VER ESO ) y Saito tapándose los  
  
ojos y Misao.....Misao se quedo boquiabierta igual que muchas Otakus es este momento hehe  
  
Saben que no estoy ridiculizando el uniform de SM solo es que imagine a Aoshi en el.. Gracioso no? Además quien le gusto o le gustaba Sm en un momento....  
  
PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA REVOLUCION DE KENSHIN ESTILO LOVE HINA.....INTERESANTE...  
  
Gracias por el apoyo y please DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. El concurso de Miss universo y los impla...

Hi! Este capitulo les aseguro, que se tendrán que ir al baño después de leerlo.  
  
DISCLAIMER: RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ES MIO PERTENECE A N. WATSUKI. MISS UNIVERSE NO ME PERTENECE.  
  
Dedicatoria: A todos mis fieles leyentes que me mandan review...A Cleoru Misumi y a Hibari.;....GRACIAS A TODOS!!!  
  
Kenshin el pervertido  
  
El Concurso!!  
  
( música de fondo) Señoras y Señores! Damas y Caballeros, Misao: Esta es una maravillosa noche decidiremos quien es la mujer mas hermosa del universo! Y no mas babitas aquí las candidatas!  
  
Kaoru: Espera Misao primero les presentaremos a nuestros jurados.  
  
Autora de Kenshingumi en capsule corp! Cleoru Misumi!  
  
La doctora de todos en Japón! Megumi la Zorra!  
  
El dueño de el centro pro odio a los himuras! Shishio la Momia!  
  
Y al final por ser menos importante! Saito!!  
  
Misao: Y ahora si, las participantes!  
  
De Japón #1 directo de las amazonas!! Sagara Sanosuke!  
  
( Sale con un raje de baño de una sola manga, rojo, con el pelo rizo y con abundante maquillaje )  
  
Saito: Esto es patético los matare a todos...  
  
Megumi: Voy hacer opio los voy a envenenar......  
  
De Japón #2 Directo de la dinastía Hiten....Hika!!  
  
( con un traje baño negro completo y el pelo alisado )  
  
Shishio: Me gusta esa candidata! Ura!  
  
De Japón #3 directo de la zona mas fría de Japón! Aoshi!  
  
( Vestía un traje de Baño de dos piezas amarillo y unos implantes 45ddddddd ) /eso ni existe/  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
De Japón #4 Asesino en serie...resignado...Kenshin!!  
  
( Traje de Baño violeta con unos implantes 10dddddddddddd )  
  
Y ahora la final...( se agarran todas de las manos )  
  
Cuarta Finalista: Hika!!  
  
Hiko: No es justo!!!  
  
Tercera Finalista: Sanosuke!!  
  
Shishio: NO es justO! El el mío!  
  
Megumi: Te lo regalo......Gay!  
  
Cuando mencionemos esta finalista se sabrá el nombre de la ganadora....Segunda Finalista!  
  
Kenshin Himura LA GANADORA ES AOSHI!!  
  
Kenshin: No! Esa corona es mía!  
  
Aoshi y Kenshin Pelean por la corona....  
  
Aoshi: No! Es mía muaaaa!!!  
  
Saito: MALDITOS LOS ODIO! GAYS NO PUEDO CREER QUE LES HABLO! LOS ODIO! BAN A MORIR!!  
  
Saito va al escenario y saca su katana..corta algo pero que?  
  
Los implantes de Aoshi!!!!!!!  
  
Aoshi: No!!!  
  
Boing.....boing...boing...  
  
Kenshin: Vean el próximo Capitulo..mientras le dedico este desnudo a mi Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin!  
  
( Im to sexy for my shirt, too sexy to my shirt to sexy yeahh ) Kenshin Empezó a Bailar..como Dios lo trajo al mundo y sus nalguitas blanquitas y chiquititas..  
  
Todas: caen al suelo  
  
Autora: Mas PRONTO!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! La parte 2 del concurso pronto! 


	9. No piensen mal!

No escribo en siglos.hehe lo se , tenia la internet desconectada..Como siempre van a ver cosas aquí no posibles para humanos....pero si en esta historia  
  
KENSHIN EL PERVERTIDO!!  
POR FAVOR!  
  
Aoshi estaba en el hospital con una hemorragia interna casera.  
  
Kenshin, era kenshin  
  
Hiko esperaba en la sala de esperas donde se espera a los pacientes. Ya saben  
  
donde se esperan a las personas.  
  
Sanosuke fue a las amazonas a buscarle a megumi un mono amarillo para hacer opio.  
  
Kaoru estaba pensando en la forma de castigar a los chicos junto a Misao.  
  
Todo esto en la sala de espera donde se esperan a los pacientes. Ya saben a las  
  
personas.  
  
El doctor salió con una sonrisa  
  
Misao: Aoshi se salvo!  
  
Doctor: No, Aoshi ha muerto.  
  
Todos: Quee!!  
  
Kenshin: Ahora que hacemos. ( poniéndose una mano en la cintura) El era mi  
  
compañero de strepp tease.  
  
Doctor: No se preocupen, hemos llamado a Nobuhiro Watsuki para que lo  
  
dibuje de nuevo y le haga una parte mas grande.  
  
Hiko: Y cual era esa parte?  
  
Doctor: Misao sabe....  
  
Todos: MISAO CUAL ERA?? */////*  
  
Misao: Bueno.... Aoshi tenia algo muy pequeño y no funcionaba bien.  
  
Doctor: Si eso es así.  
  
Misao: Era su mano derecha. No lo dejaba comer bien.  
  
Kenshin: ORO? Yo pensaba que era su.....Y PASAMOS A LOS AMAZONAS!  
  
Amazonas: ( ya lo dije)  
  
Sano se encontraba vestido de tarzan.  
  
Sano: Carajo! Estos mosquitos me están comiendo hasta el.c...u...Y AL DOJO  
  
Dojo:  
  
Kenshin estaba durmiendo, un avión estaba pasando, el avión choca con un  
  
pájaro avestruz. El avión explota se estreya cayendole a Kenshin.  
  
Aoshi: Ahora estoy bien. No tengo implantes, ni esa parte pequeña.  
  
Misao: Y dinos, vas a seguir como miss universo.  
  
Aoshi: No. He decidido dejar el mundo del modelaje.  
  
Kaoru: y quien se queda con la corona?  
  
Hiko: Nadie la vendí para comprar sake.  
  
Todos: ^_^!  
  
En el amazonas  
  
Sano: Al fin pude conseguir un puto mono amarillo de estos. Mírenme! Estoy  
  
hecho un desastre! Tengo picaditas hasta en el Cu.....Y para el Dojo  
  
Sano: Autora Estúpida. HASTA EN EL CUELLO  
  
NCS: Sabes algo Sano  
  
Sano: Que  
  
NCS: Que esta es MI historia y yo hago lo que YO quiero.  
  
Sano: Y que?  
  
NCS: hehehehehhe  
  
Un árbol le cae encima a Sano, se cae y su cara sobre una caca de mono.  
  
El mono amarillo se le escapa.  
  
END  
  
QUE Cortito! Estoy con prisa. Gomen pero dejen REVIEW! 


	10. No piensen mal

No escribo en siglos.hehe lo se , tenia la internet desconectada..Como siempre van a ver cosas aquí no posibles para humanos....pero si en esta historia  
  
KENSHIN EL PERVERTIDO!!  
POR FAVOR!  
  
Aoshi estaba en el hospital con una hemorragia interna casera.  
  
Kenshin, era kenshin  
  
Hiko esperaba en la sala de esperas donde se espera a los pacientes. Ya saben  
  
donde se esperan a las personas.  
  
Sanosuke fue a las amazonas a buscarle a megumi un mono amarillo para hacer opio.  
  
Kaoru estaba pensando en la forma de castigar a los chicos junto a Misao.  
  
Todo esto en la sala de espera donde se esperan a los pacientes. Ya saben a las  
  
personas.  
  
El doctor salió con una sonrisa  
  
Misao: Aoshi se salvo!  
  
Doctor: No, Aoshi ha muerto.  
  
Todos: Quee!!  
  
Kenshin: Ahora que hacemos. ( poniéndose una mano en la cintura) El era mi  
  
compañero de strepp tease.  
  
Doctor: No se preocupen, hemos llamado a Nobuhiro Watsuki para que lo  
  
dibuje de nuevo y le haga una parte mas grande.  
  
Hiko: Y cual era esa parte?  
  
Doctor: Misao sabe....  
  
Todos: MISAO CUAL ERA?? */////*  
  
Misao: Bueno.... Aoshi tenia algo muy pequeño y no funcionaba bien.  
  
Doctor: Si eso es así.  
  
Misao: Era su mano derecha. No lo dejaba comer bien.  
  
Kenshin: ORO? Yo pensaba que era su.....Y PASAMOS A LOS AMAZONAS!  
  
Amazonas: ( ya lo dije)  
  
Sano se encontraba vestido de tarzan.  
  
Sano: Carajo! Estos mosquitos me están comiendo hasta el.c...u...Y AL DOJO  
  
Dojo:  
  
Kenshin estaba durmiendo, un avión estaba pasando, el avión choca con un  
  
pájaro avestruz. El avión explota se estreya cayendole a Kenshin.  
  
Aoshi: Ahora estoy bien. No tengo implantes, ni esa parte pequeña.  
  
Misao: Y dinos, vas a seguir como miss universo.  
  
Aoshi: No. He decidido dejar el mundo del modelaje.  
  
Kaoru: y quien se queda con la corona?  
  
Hiko: Nadie la vendí para comprar sake.  
  
Todos: ^_^!  
  
En el amazonas  
  
Sano: Al fin pude conseguir un puto mono amarillo de estos. Mírenme! Estoy  
  
hecho un desastre! Tengo picaditas hasta en el Cu.....Y para el Dojo  
  
Sano: Autora Estúpida. HASTA EN EL CUELLO  
  
NCS: Sabes algo Sano  
  
Sano: Que  
  
NCS: Que esta es MI historia y yo hago lo que YO quiero.  
  
Sano: Y que?  
  
NCS: hehehehehhe  
  
Un árbol le cae encima a Sano, se cae y su cara sobre una caca de mono.  
  
El mono amarillo se le escapa.  
  
END  
  
QUE Cortito! Estoy con prisa. Gomen pero dejen REVIEW! 


	11. La isla de mono!

Este capitulo va a estar bastante loko, demo no me acuerdo ni por donde iba en el anteriory tampoco me importa mucho por que esta historia siempre ha sido una bola de incoherencias graciosas que los hacen reir como bobos. Disfruten.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN. IT BELONGS TO N. WATSUKI!

_Le dedico este capítulo tekatamente corto a mi hermanita del alma Nana, a Miao mi amiga loka que gracias a ella tengo un Umedanitis, a Je, mi otra hermatina pequeñita,a Ivette y a todos._

_Kenshin el pervertido_

_Capitulo en dimensión desconocida_

Estaban nuestros bellos, guapos, amistosos, lindos y locas

protagonistas sentados en la orilla de la playa de la isla de Mono. Hiko,

Sano, Aoshi y Kenshin estaban pensando en un plan para cautivar a

sus bellos amores de sus corazones. De momento un bombilla

proveniente de una parte del cuerpo de Aoshi se encendió.

Hiko:Aoshi apaga eso!

Aoshi: ¿Qué? ¿Esto? ( se saca la bombilla de la boca)

Kenshin: ¿Qué hacias con eso ahí?

Aoshi: Nada. Era solo para ver si se me prendia el bombillo. Como

vamos ninguna de las chicas nos van a querer. Eso gracias a este

huele panties!

Sano: QUE!? Yo no hice nada!

Aoshi: --! I wanna go home! ( se arrastra por toda la arena llenandose

de arena ( Duh!) todo su cuerpecito.)

De repente escuchan un ruido. TUNTUNTUNTUN. Si lo que dije

un ruido. Era Saito vestido de nada mas y nada menos de conejita de

barra. ( saben a lo que me refiero)

Sano: Que asco! Diantres Saito. No estamos en la prehistoria. Podrías

afeitarte esas patas de caballo tuyas.

Saito: NO! Mi mujer me quiere peludito por que así me puede agarras

mejor!.......Cuando me caigo del techo practicando.

Kenshin: CALLENSE!!!!!!!!

Hiko: Llame a conejito Saito ( rima no? ) para que les diera una

lección en besar.

Kenshin: PERO SI ES UN HOMBRE!

Hiko: Callate Baka! Te demostrare!

Se acerca a Saito y Saito a el. Estan acercandose. Mas y mas y

mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas

mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas

mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas

y AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! HAHHAHAHHAHAH

Hiko: De verdad creían que lo iba a hacer.

Saito: No. Tontos debiluchos sin moral.

Kenshin, Aoshi y Sano ya se habían desmayado por eso no pudieron

ver el desenlace ( en sus mentes quedo una imagen muy pero que

muy fea) ( guacala!)

EN UN DOJO DE JAPON

Las chicas estaban babeadas sobre el poster de Fenshin en un

gistro amarillo en el cuarto de Sano. O.o( Diantres este refresco que

tendra?) ( Cleoru: Oye Vamos a sacarle copia)

EN UNA PLAYA DE MONO

Todavía los bellos muchachos estaban tirados en la playa ( habia

mencionado que estaban en mini faldas de indios) Las turistas estaban

tan emocionadas por este nuevo monumento al hombre ( estaban

cubiertos de arena) que empezaron a tomarles fotos.

Ok. Se que esto es pateticamente corto demo no podía hacer mas. Los

amo y si me dejan mas de 5 reviews pongo otro.

Gracias a todos los amo!!!

Att: Neo Cristal Serenity.

DEJEN REVIEWW!!


	12. Chocolate

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN ALSO KNOWN AS SAMURAI X OR SLAYERS. NI MUCHO MENOS EL OVALTINE! ASI QUE NO SEAN CABEZAS DE POLLO!

Tengo un muy mal humor ahora mismo so si no me sale tan gracioso culpenselo a mis obras de caridad.

Ah Y el el último Capítulo resbí una amenaza de una chica que viene en yola pa aca. Se lo dedico a la lokis de Cleo-chan o Marjorie.

La carta misteriosa

Estaban los hermosos, preciosos y bellos protagonistas, que ya se habían bañado y quitado toda la arenita de

sus cuerpitos, sentados en frente a la chimenea. Estaban cogiendo calor pq estubieron toda la noche

desmayados y las gaviotas los cagaron y las olas los cubrió por la noche. Habían pescado el catarro playitis

arenaris gaviotis.

Hiko: CHICOS! Muevense que les traigo el remedio perfecto!

Sano: Que?

Hiko: Este remedio ha pasado de generación en generación! Igual que una monografía!

Autora: NO ME LO RECUERDES! EN VEZ DE ESTAR ESCRIBIENDO ESTO TENGO QUE HACER UNA!

Hiko: Tómen

Kenshin: De que esta hecho esto?

Hiko: Nada...solo cositas aquí y hayá que eche en el pote! TOMENSELO!

Aoshi: Gime me that!

Justo Cuando Aoshi se lo estaba tomando, Sano leyó la etiqueta.

Sano: AOSHI! CUIDADO! ES!

KENSHIN: 00

Hiko!

Saito: X ( Autora: De donde salió? Por que tiene la X de Kenshin? Saito: Por que este poca cosa es

famoso por eso, pues se la quite...)

TODOS: ES OVALTINE!

Los ojos de Aoshi se abrieron como platos, despues vomito tanto que llenó todo el dojo y sanidad los demando por asquerosos.

EN OTRO LUGAR DEL ANIME!

Estaban las muchachas buscando nuevas flores pa adornar el dojo.

Misao: Mira que lindas!

Megumi: Ahy si! Quiero comprarlas todas!

De momento AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

Megumi Y Misao corrieron por un pasillo oscuro! Despues por un tubo que entraba por otro tubo y despues por una escalera que subia por un techo de plasma...pasando por el pasillo de la casa blanca y llegaron.

Encontraron a...

EN EL DOGO DIGO DOJO:

Tubieron que llevar a el pobre de Aoshi al hospital...Aoshi había muerto por segunda vez

en mi fic por envenennamiendo por chocolate rancio.

Nadie pudo responsabilisar a Hiko...

EN EL PASILLO!

Kaoru: Miren encontre unos helechos para el dojo! No son bellos! Tan verdes y sensuales!

Misao: Kaoru

Kaoru: nani?

Megumi: Como llegamos a Washington?

Kaoru! Nop se...En la yola de Marjo!

EN EL DOJO!

Es una nevera!

En un lavadora!

No es RObo- Aoshi! Aprueba de Ovaltine, autoras lokas y fans que lo quiren acosar!

Aoshi se queda bailando disco y el baile del robot .

En otro lugar:

Todos: 0-0

AUtora: Estoy viendo Slayers...así que daré por concluido este capítulo

para el próxumo demen sugerencias de como debo castigar a los chikos!

LOVE YOU ALL! DEJENME REVIEWS 5 O NADA

Proximo Cap: El Desahogo!

( ESTE HA SIDO EL CAPITULO MAS MEDIOCRE DEL MUNDO)

Robo Aoshi quires decir algo?

Aoshi: Si! AUTORA TEKATA! SI ME MATAS OTRA VES VOY A TU CASA

Autora: Vienes a mi casa! De verdad!

Aoshi; Es unutil asustarte!

Autora: Sip ! Ahora sufre las consecuencias de tus palabras!


	13. Sin sentido

Hola! Les habla la disconnected autora que no tenía internet pero ahora sí y por eso puedes escribirles un poquito más de Kenshin y sus lokas aventuras junto a cubito de hielo A.K.A Aoshi y Sano.

! Quiero terminar esto ya mismo por lo tanto sólo esperen de

3-5 capitulos más.

DISCLAIMER: RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE ( N. Watsuki. SLAYERS NO ME PERTENECE ( it belongs to Hajime Kanzana ( Story) /Rui Araizumi( designs)! INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE (R. Taskashi) y a a sus respective companies.

**Kenshin el pervertido**

**Capitulo en dimension #2**

( posiblemente este capitulo no tenga ninguna concordancia con los demas, claro, eso no es raro aquí. LOL)

En una sala de un Dojo en El Japón del siglo 18, sonaban las teclas temblorosas de un teclado de una computadora. Era kenshin, que intentaba escribirle una carta de amor a Kaoru, pero no se podía figurar como funcionaba.

Kenshin: Maldita Sea! $#! NO ME SALE NADA!

Aoshi: Qué pasa Kenshin? --…..

Kenshin: Este maldito coso, no funciona….

Sano: Pero que es eso!

Kenshin: No se, la autora tekata esa me lo dejó aquí para que escribiera mis sentimientos.

Autora: Bueno veras….

Todos: AHHHH! ERES TU!

Aoshi: Atrapenla!

Saito: ( Que salió de la ducha corriendo con sólo la toalla en su cintura ( drool) y un patito de hule en su mano) Atrapenla antes que siga escribiendo y destruyendo nuestro honor!

Autora: Upss….hehe como verán no les quería hacer daño pero es que son tannnn lindos…..hehehe…..Fire Ball HOHOHO!

Saito: Autora

Autora: QUE!

Sano: Estamos es Rurouni Kenshin..no en Slayers….

Autora: Que rayos!….( La autora se equivoco de truco)..mierda….

Luego de media hora de la autora correr como una loka, a Saito se le cayera algo…el patito..pobre patito que luego fue aplastado por Kenshin quien iba con sus ojos de battosai detrás de la autora y Sano que logró atraparla luego que le pusiera una trampa de pollos…..llena de café….

Kenshin: Ahora me podrías explicar, por qué nos hiciste pasar por esto!

Saito: Si!

Aoshi: ( hey! Donde había estado todo este tiempo) Si!

Autora: hehehhe……de verdad..no se; me voy..tengo hambre…..desaparece..

Todos: --! Si que es rara….

Luego de toda esa conmoción Kenshin seguía tratando de escribir la carta pero el único problema era que no podía ver lo que escribía.

Autora: PRENDE EL MONITOR MORON!

Kenshin: Ohhhhh

Cuando alfín logró encender el monitor se sorprendió de lo que encontro en el…..

Era un video de Aoshi….bailando como BRITNEY SPEARS! ( con todo y lasitos)

De momento aparecieron todos los personajes junto a la autora

Autora: ( MALDITAS HORMIGAS! )

Ejem….TODOS ESTABAN SORPRENDIDOS!

Aoshi: Para la máquina…

Kenshin: ¿ qué máquina?

Aoshi: arggg PARA EL TECLADO!

Autora: Que….--

Aoshi: Primero..estamos en el siglo 18; que diatres hace una computadora aquí con ESE video…

Sano: Buena pregunta…

Autora: Bueno, es que así es más interesante ! Y además tu aceptaste hacerlo.

Aoshi: No serías capaz de delatarme….

Autora: HOHOHO TRY ME!

Misao: Delatarte de que ( los personakes siguen apareciendo de la nada)

Autora: Verás, como estaba aburrida tuve la maravillosa idea de llamar a Aoshi y que me hiciera reir un poco; a cambio de algo….

Aoshi: ( -------)

Misao: ( sospechosa) A cambio de que…..mmmm?

Autora: Verás Aoshi quería /

Kaoru: Quería que?

Autora: Quería…….lo susurra muy despacio…

Todos: 00 AOSHI FUISTE CAPAZ DE ESO POR ESA PORQUERIA!

Aoshi: Es que me dió por la parte que más me duele

Sano! POR DONDE!

Hiko: Aouch!

Kenshin: --!

Lina Inverse!

Autora: ( --!)

Inu Yasha: 0-0

Autora!

Sano: -------!

Misao: ( ya era hora) Ohhhh

Kaoru: Ahhhhh

Saito: Yai Yai!

Patito de hule de Saito: Kuak kauk………………………………...

Aoshi////….el te,-, Waaaa ( se hecha a llorar al piso como un nene de 5 años en una tienda de juguetes o como yo en cierta tienda de anime cuando no tengo dinero para comprar….)

Everyone: Se caen al piso

Autora: Pues soy cruel pero valio la pena…ahora me voy….desaparece…

Hiko: Si que es rara…

Todos: 00 Siiiiiii

No esta divertido, tómenlo como un intermedio para descansar un poco…La regla de oro:

7 reviewscapítulo Rápido

5 reviewscapítulo lentito

Por favor cooperen y dejen review…..

Además no les va a costar mucho trabajo…los quiero a todos…

Neo Cristal Serenity o mejor llamada Les…..


End file.
